


Who the hell orders a coffee at a fuckin’ bar?

by esaaalbitas



Category: Final Fantasy VIII, The Bouncer (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:56:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esaaalbitas/pseuds/esaaalbitas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well, one of us is going to have to be blunt. I hate guessing games.” How these two unlikely brown-haired pretty boys meet; eventually grew into a collection of Squall/Sion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How They Met (Firstly)

“Squall, isn’t it?”

He looked up from his drink; a familiar face from last night was looking down at him.

“It is.”

“Yea, I remember you.” 

Squall couldn’t help but smirk at the bouncer, who looked different in just jeans and a teeshirt- and without the collar with the chain and DOG STREET logo. “And I that handsome and unforgettable?”

“Oh, don’t flatter yourself.” Sion rolled his eyes as he took a seat, sitting across from the commander. “Who the hell orders a coffee at a fuckin’ bar?”

“You just had to knock me down a peg, huh?”

“Jus’ sayin’.”

~

“I also remember that you were looking for someone last night.”

Squall raised an eyebrow, but didn’t confirm or deny.

“I’m a bouncer. My job is to read people. Kudos for not being obvious about it; that pretty face of yours may have caused trouble, military or not.”

“…Fine. Theoretically, would you know who I was looking for?”

“Theoretically,” stressed to hint theory's opposite, “I could point you in the right direction. Why the track-down?”

“I thought bouncers weren’t in the habit of asking questions.”

“Touche. Just don’t get my bar involved, then, and I’ll tell you. Deal?”

“Fair enough.”

~

While the two brunettes were conversing in the deli, Squall’s target was already towns away.

Sion’s bar was, for a week, the favorite for a traveling visitor. For someone trying to forget the past and not focus on the microcosm, unfamiliar places were a nice change. 

The bouncers kept discreet watch. But their vigil was unnecessary- the punk thrown against the wall without his would-be victim raising a finger was a good indicator of that. Probably got them in trouble, though. But it’ll all blow over, she’s sure of it. 

Rinoa Heartilly will continue to lay low and not think.

~

“What? No raised eyebrows when I got to the part about her levitating rowdy patrons?”

“I know she can take care of herself. To an extent.”

“Hrm.” Sion knows, from the tone Squall used, that there is a long story behind it. But he can also tell that no explanation would be forthcoming.

“I can pay for the damages.”

“Don’t worry about it. We got it covered.”

“Oh?” And Squall was, in turn, tipped off that the owners of FATE have hidden depths (or just really prepared). His “Oh?” was not a serious prompt, for he knows Sion won’t elaborate.

~

The incident went like so: 

A petite raven-haired woman sat alone, sipping a martini and reading a magazine. She annexed a table as if she meant to become a regular. She did not go unnoticed. 

Kou was keeping close watch, not liking how a few men looked toward her. They approached her table later, and whatever they were discussing, it became heated within minutes. Before either he or Sion could intervene and diffuse the situation, the leader was made an example of very quickly.

And she was out the door, as if teleported. 

A ticket stub left as a bookmark.

~

 

“Why are you helping me out?”

“Saw you. Figure I would.”

“That’s all?”

“Well, in all honesty, it kinda fell that way. I’d explain, but you’ve a job to do. Busy, at the least.” He stood, leaving some gil on the table to cover his cola. “Come back around when you’re finished, if you want.”

And Sion grinned- the lopsided, flirty sort with a hint of mischief. Squall was, however briefly, reminded of Zell. Or Irvine. Hell, Seifer, even. 

Before Squall could explain that it wasn’t a job, but something personal, Sion had pushed off and was about his business. 

~

And a few weeks later: 

“We’re closed, coffee addict.”

“I haven’t had any in weeks.”

“Feel like breaking that streak, then?”

“You actually have some?”

“Only because Kou doesn’t drink anything else.”

“So generous of you.”

“Yea. But I’m off the clock so I can do favors.”

“Favors, huh? Do this often?”

“Only if they’re ‘handsome and unforgettable.’” 

“I think you’re hitting on me.”

“Or just being flippant.”

“Well, one of us is going to have to be blunt. I hate guessing games.”

Squall reached up, hooked a finger in that ridiculous collar, pulled him toward and kissed him hard.


	2. How They Met (Again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend has GFs that occasionally eat at his memory? I'm sure that makes relationships tougher.

Small talk was a little strange. Sion watched the other man carefully across the bar, for any sign of familiarity. But Squall- "this Squall" he said once- looked a little dazed. Neither was sure how to go about the conversation. And the bartender was elated at first, but now he was just uneasy. It was strange, not knowing whether you were forgotten.

He offered up a coffee- black, he remembered that much; they bantered about drinks. A few awkward silences here and there. Then Squall...

He leaned over the counter and grabbed Sion by the collar. He found himself tugged into a rough kiss. It was sudden, and there wasn't even enough time to give a startled yelp. 

Not that he would. He could only melt a little into the kiss, eyes closing as he dropped whatever he was doing to rest hands on Squall's jacket. He returned the kiss and the grip tightened a little, as if to anchor himself there.

"I remember you." 

Little breathless words against his lips and that made Sion almost whimper. (And what he'd admit to his friends later, tear up a little.) He grinned, probably like a lovestruck idiot, but he didn't care.

"I'm glad. Like, really glad to hear that."

Another kiss, Hyne telling how long that one was. 

Eventually they both came up for air, returning to a world of patrons cheering them on and Tifa affectionately threatening to call in their tab if they didn't ease up. She also shooed them away from the bar: "I got this. Go on," with a grin. 

Neither protested. In fact, Squall murmured that Sion should take him home. And smirked when Sion regained enough presence of mind to say something cheesy, "Wanna go see how much you remember?

"But seriously," they walked back to his place, only a few blocks away from the bar, not quite hand-in-hand but walking so close to each other their fingers touched, "I'm glad you do."

"You keep saying that." The other man could hear the smirk in his voice, but when Sion turned to face Squall he witnessed the smirk soften into a smile. His gloved hand also took Sion's bare one, the leather feeling cool against his skin. "Were you worried?"

"Quite a bit, actually." 

And they were content with silence for awhile, Squall's thumb tracing over old callouses. Because of that, Sion was too distracted to hold a conversation anyway. 

When they reached his doorstep and Squall's hand slid to the back of his neck, he nearly dropped his house key. The commander chuckled. 

"I remember that, too. Your neck is incredibly sensitive." And after two tries with the key, he added, "Are you normally easily discombobulated?"

"Disco boobie what? Oh, hush." Sion laughed and all but pulled him into the apartment. "It's just. You're here. And I'm realizing just how much I fucking missed you." Sion initiated the kiss this time, and Squall moaned into it and nipped his lower lip. 

Sion led him to his bed, both leaving a trail of clothes along the way.


	3. Missing Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That one time Squall left his jacket behind.

Sion woke, stretching and forcing himself to get out of bed- and failing. Squall left that afternoon and Sion didn't want to leave the bed, even though it was now evening and almost time for his shift. 

He curled into the topmost comforter and breathed. It still smelled of his lover. 

Somewhere, he heard the beep of his cell. A text message from Kou. That was what ultimately got him out of bed, to try to shake off the creeping... melancholy? Sadness? really missing Squall *that much* already?

Something like that. 

"Be safe, I miss you." A quick text to Squall, and another for Kou: "Will be in soon. Woke late. Gotta shower." 

From Kou: "I know. :) But hurry; Volt's getting antsy." 

***

20 minutes later (Sion admittedly dawdled instead of taking that shower), he braced himself up against the chill autumn air and walked to the bar. Volt was on active bounce duty, standing at the door. 

"New jacket?" Volt asked cooly, leaning against the wall as he always did. Closer inspection, though, you can tell he was actually fidgeting. And he was more grumpy-looking than usual. 

"No, big guy, just... borrowing it. --Sorry I was late, though." 

"Damn. Am I that obvious?" Volt rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry. Date night. My girl and Light...ning."

"Neat! And 'Light...ning'?" Sion asked.

"Yeah-- my girl's girl. She said I can call her that. It still feels weird. --Occasionally we have dates, all three of us. And I haven't seen my girl in awhile. Been working too much." 

"Got any plans?"

"Nothing big. We're just grabbing a bite to eat and a movie. Maybe a park if it doesn't rain." 

"You're in a hurry. Get movin'."

"Right." Volt clapped a hand on Sion's shoulder. "Take it easy. And try not to toss anyone into the highway?"

"No promises. He started it." Sion grinned and waved as Volt walked off to his car. After a moment, he entered the bar.

***

"Oooooh, new jacket!" Dominique exclaimed. "Is this why you're late? You went on a shopping spree on us?"

"GASP!" Kou dramatized. "It's not a hoodie! Who are you and what did you do with Sion?!"

"Shut up." Sion blushed. "...It's Squall's. He left it at my place."

"Aww," Kou turned down his joking considerably. "You miss him a lot when he's away, huh?"

"Yeah. Silly, huh?"

"Nah. Not really. It's sweet. Romantic, even."

"Even if the jacket's not really your style." Domme reached to toy with the feathery trim. 

"It ain't huh?" Sion admitted. "Say, Kou. Mind if I take the first shift? I gotta lot on my mind."

"You sure? Sure. Ain't no problem." 

"Thanks, man." Sion turned and headed back outside. 

Kou thought of teasing him, but noted an almost-sadness in his eyes. He misses him bad, he thought, and warned Dominique to leave him be with just a headshake. 

And once outside again, Sion pulled the jacket tight around himself and inhaled deeply, thinking about Squall Leonhart.


	4. "What are we to each other?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Squall sat on the couch, his dinner half-eaten and almost forgotten on the coffee table. The question bubbled up, hesitantly, a shy one while its asker rummaged through a stack of Polaroids. Most of them had him in them, and a few with Sion accompanying him.

"What are we to each other?"

Squall sat on the couch, his dinner half-eaten and almost forgotten on the coffee table. The question bubbled up, hesitantly, a shy one while its asker rummaged through a stack of Polaroids. Most of them had him in them, and a few with Sion accompanying him.

"Friends?"

"Not... quite. A bit more than that."

Squall traced over an image he kept going back to. It's of Sion and Squall standing together, the night city their backdrop. One of them was holding the camera up and out. Both would have been facing the camera if Sion hadn't turned to kiss Squall on the cheek.

"Lovers?"

Sion glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the image. He settled down with his plate next to Squall.

"I'd think so."

"How did we meet?"

Sion blushed. "I work at a bar. We met there. You, well... went down on me."

Squall blinked, and started to blush himself. "Just like that?" And blushed deeper when Sion could only give him a crooked grin.

"It surprised me, too. Don't worry. I returned the favor."

"Then what happened?" Squall caught himself leaning forward, wanting to know more, wanting to soak up everything. And kiss him, too, his body being pulled by something his mind couldn't remember.

"We hooked up a few times after that. Then... you went away for awhile."

"Oh."

"I assumed it was work-related or something, and I tried not to worry about it too much. You'll come around when you could."

"Did I come back?"

"Yeah. But... it seemed like you didn't remember me."

"That must have been awkward."

"A little bit."

Squall leaned in more, and Sion caught his breath.

"And then what?"

Sion dared a quick kiss on his lips.

"Did I kiss you?"

"You did. And you said," and Sion nervously swallowed, "that you remembered me."

"And we kissed again." A guess, but instinct told him it was a good one.

"Yes."

Squall initiated the next kiss, lingering just a bit. "And then...?"

"I brought you here. Your suggestion."

"We were intimate, weren't we?"

"Mmhmm. We also locked someone out of their office at some point, but that came later."

"Oh... that's right, I had vacation coming up, and... I remember asking if I could spend it with you." Squall smiled, a childlike feeling of accomplishment. "But that's all I can remember right now."

"It's okay." Sion reached up to comb his fingers through Squall's hair. "Oh-- may I?"

"Please. I like it when you touch me. It's like..."

Squall fell silent, and simply leaned against Sion, eyes closed. They stayed like that for a while. In the silence, Squall offered another question:

"Why are you doing this for me?"

Shyly, Sion fidgeted. "Because... well... while you were gone, I thought about you a lot. But I had no idea how to find you. And when you came back I realized just how much I missed you. And I want more with you. Even if we have to work at it a little harder, a bit unconventionally."

"That was a quick answer."

"I've had time to think about it. And I wanted to be prepared for when you'd ask me that."

"Ah." Squall straightened up. "Thank you. I like your answer. It makes me feel better. Less of a..." Burden. "Er. ...You should eat."

"What about you?"

A stray thought about nourishment and memories and going through them entered his mind, but Squall felt too clumsy to word it properly. Instead, "I'm good for now."

Squall resumed thumbing through the pictures while Sion munched more on his food.

"Are there more? Anything we've done together? Something I can... see? Touch?"

"Hear?" Sion set down his plate. "There's more pictures on my phone, too. And..."

"You're blushing again."

"Well... have you checked your phone?"

"No... oh! We've been messaging each other. I... I don't have mine with me."

"Oh, gosh."

"Is that a problem?"

"N-no..." Sion was blushing furiously. "It's... I sent you some things. I got brave. And naughty."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Oh, I have to see."

"You sent a video..." Chuckling, Sion fished out his phone, and thumbed through the pictures still saved on his phone before handing it over. "There's audio, too..."

Squall cycled through the pictures, smiling. "Hyne, you're gorgeous. You should do this more often."

"I will. If you want me to."

"I do. And it may help with the memory thing, too."

For a long time Squall was silent, thumbing through the images again, then through his whole gallery. As Sion said, there were more pictures of them, mixed in with those from his daily life. Squall and Sion walking around town, then at a BBQ with his friends- people he couldn't remember at all. Sion's photos of drinks for his Instagram- classic recipes, experiments disastrous and otherwise. His friends being goofy (except the one with the horns). A tiny blue chocobo being rowdy.

Sion didn't object to his rummaging. "Go through the texts, too, if you'd like."

And he did. He was starred in the contact book, and went through the text history. Slowly, little bits and pieces were returning, but there was still a lot of gaps. "We'll make new memories, right?"

"Yeah."

Sion leaned against him this time, and Squall could nudge him, just so, and kiss his neck-

"You seem to remember that."

"Sort of." That's right; his neck was ridiculously sensitive. Squall slid a fingertip along his collarbone and he gasped. "My body remembers what my mind doesn't. If I don't think about it..." A soft kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Wait. Are you sure?"

"I want to. Let's... can we see where this goes?"

"I want you comfortable."

"I am. I trust you."

The cellphone fell to the floor as Squall gently pushed Sion back to recline on the couch, kissing and touching and creating new memories.

The last message displayed on the phone before it powered down, sent to Squall before his mission:

> Do what you need to do. I'll take care of you, just come back safe.


End file.
